Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, a method and a recording medium for hydrophobizing the front surface of a substrate.
Description of Background Art
JP2009-194239A describes a hydrophobization treatment apparatus equipped with a mounting table, a supply device and an exhaust device along with a control device to control those devices. The control device performs temperature adjustment control to set the temperature of a substrate to a desired level (approximately 23° C.), controls the supply device to feed a hydrophobization-treatment gas to the substrate, and controls the exhaust device to exhaust the hydrophobization-treatment gas. Then, the control device performs another temperature adjustment process to raise the temperature of the substrate (to approximately 90° C.), controls the supply device to feed a hydrophobization-treatment gas to the substrate, and controls the exhaust device to exhaust the hydrophobization-treatment gas. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.